


Cuddling and Half Asleep Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: (she also may have a nightwing kink), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick is cheesy af, F/M, Fluff, Kory likes to tease w him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long night of patrol, all Kory wants to to do is cuddle. Luckily, the former Robin is right there to help with that.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Cuddling and Half Asleep Confessions

It’s just before 2 am in San Francisco, when the Titans stumble back into their tower, after a long night of patrol. Rachel yawns, taking her cloak off and sitting on the couch. Jason takes his Robin mask off and goes into his room to change, and Rose does the same thing with her Ravager armor. Gar and Conner lay down on the couch next to Rachel, Krypto eagerly jumping on both, welcoming them back. 

Kory takes off her shoes and jacket, setting them on the table. Dick takes off his Nightwing mask. 

As Rose and Jason walk back in, wearing their normal clothes, Kory announces to the young members of the team. 

“Listen, Dick and I are going to bed. You can stay up as long as you at least get some sleep today, and you keep it down. There's pizza in the fridge if you get hungry. Cool?”

“Cool,” Gar responds.

Kory smiles and walks into her and Dick’s bedroom. 

“Get some sleep, guys. Goodnight,” Dick says to the kids.

Rachel speaks up, “Night.”

When he’s about to leave, he hears Jason's voice. “Have fun.”

Dick looks back and sees Jason smirking at him. 

  
  
  


Kory is standing at the mirror taking her earrings off when Dick comes in. He walks up behind her and puts his head on her shoulder. Kory smiles and puts her earrings on the nightstand.

“I assume you don't want to go to sleep right away, Grayson?”

“Wasn't what I had in mind, no.” He kisses her neck.

Kory moves, so that she’s looking into his brown eyes. 

She hums to herself. “I’m not really in the mood for sex.”

“That's alright, Kory.”

“Thank you.” She walks over to her dresser and opens one of the drawers.

“I am in the mood for cuddling, though.” 

Dick smiles. “I’m more than fine with that.”

Kory starts changing to comfortable clothes, adding, “As much as I like your new costume, you should probably change too.” 

She tosses him his gray shirt.

He looks at it. “I thought you stole this from me,” he teases.

Kory puts on another one of his shirts. “I did. I’m letting you borrow it.”

She walks over to him. Her hand traces the blue emblem on his chest. 

“I do like your new outfit. It suits you.”

“Better than Robin ever did.”

“That’s right,  _ Nightwing. _ ”

Hearing Kory say his new persona brings chills up his neck. Kory smirks at him and sits on the bed.

As Dick takes off his Nightwing suit, Kory turns on the TV that faces their bed. She flips through the channels, ultimately deciding on reruns of an old cheesy sitcom.

Kory lays down under the blankets and watches as Dick lays down next to her. She quickly steals the covers, just to mess with him.

“How are  _ you _ cold? I’ve seen you burn down an entire building with your hands.”

“I’m still capable of being cold, Dick.”

Dick rolls his eyes and puts his hand on her cheek. “You’re a living radiator.”

“And you’re freezing!” Kory gives him back some of the covers.

Dick laughs a bit and inches closer to the alien princess, his forehead almost against hers.

“What are we watching?” he asks, gesturing towards the TV.

“Some old show. There's nothing else on.” Kory cuddles up next to Dick, her arms wrapping around his torso.

He responds by putting his hands around her waist. They lay together in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

Kory giggles a bit at a joke on the show, and Dick’s heart starts to race. He kisses her forehead and looks into her emerald eyes, brushing her magenta hair behind her ear.

“And here I was thinking Dick Grayson wasn't capable of affection,” Kory teases.

Dick takes fake offense. “It’s been a long year, princess.”

Kory sighs, laying back down on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. “I’m just glad the kids are doing better. Everything  _ seems  _ to be normal.”

Dick ignores the last comment. “You talk about them like they're our kids,” he jokes.

Kory scoffs, “Please. You are a dad, Dick Grayson.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Those kids out there… they don't have anyone else like you. They don't have family to look up to. Gar left the Doom Patrol, Rachel’s dad is an actual demon, Conner’s all alone, and Rose hates her father. Jason has Bruce, and you're more of a brother figure anyway. They look up to you, Dick.”

Dick stays quiet for a second. “I guess you're right. I didn't really think of it that way. 

Kory giggles a bit, turning and facing him. Dick takes her hands in his and lightly rubbing his thumbs against hers.

Dick leans in and kisses Kory, still holding her hands affectionately. 

After the kiss is broken off, Dick puts his forehead against hers. Kory smiles and closes her eyes, while he looks back at her.

“You mean alot to me, Kory,” Dick whispers to her, “I’m so glad I met you, that day. In the arcade.” 

Kory whispers back after a moment, “I am too. When I told you off, I didn't know it would end up like this.” 

“I didn't either. Though, I was definitely intrigued when you told me to take a number.”

Kory opens her eyes again. “Are you sure intrigued is the right word?”

Dick lets out a laugh, and responds, “I’m sure, Kory. I didn't really have those kind of thoughts until we trained together for the first time.”

“I remember that.”

Dick and Kory lay together in comfortable silence, gazing into each other’s eyes.

Dick inches closer to her, their lips barely touching. Kory closes the gap by pushing the back of his head just a small amount.

Dick wraps his arms around her waist, while Kory’s left hand runs through his hair, and her right arm wrapping around his neck.

After awhile, the kiss ends, and Kory lays her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

Dick grabs the TV remote and turns it off. He closes his eyes, after he thinks she’s asleep, he says, for the first time:

“I love you.”

Little did he know, she was just about to fall asleep.


End file.
